Existing handheld/stick vacuums may be used as either an upright stick vacuum or a handheld vacuum. One example of such a vacuum is the SHARK® ROCKET® HV320 Series available from SharkNinja Operating LLC. These vacuums are generally designed to be light-weight and versatile. Providing a cordless version of such vacuums presents a challenge because the addition of a battery pack adds mass to the vacuum and may adversely affect the versatility.